Little Miss Obsessive
by LipsLykVelvet
Summary: Multiple Pairings. AU. All is fair in love and war, and trust me, you don't want any part of this battle. Old flames are drenched when a rather strapping gentlemen by the name of Juugo arrives to Konoha High.


Little Miss Obsessive

Chapter One:

This is The Story of a Girl

_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

-

If you love stories that usually follow the 'boy meets girl, boy falls for girl, boy and girl go through mayhem and clich_é_ high school shit and end up together' scenario, then by all means stay.

Because honestly, this stuff _never_ gets old.

It's senior year, and for basically my whole life, I've been smack dabbed in more than likely _the_ love triangle of the millennium. Of course, every thing's one sided. The dark, broody bad boy that I'm head over heels for could care less about me and destroyed the friendship between me and the best friend I will ever have.

While common sense clearly advises me to kick it with the other guy, the annoying yet adorable best friend of said guy who would literally go to the moon and back for me, I just can't do it. When I figure out why, exactly, you'll be the first to know.

* * *

Sakura Haruno strolled confidently down the somewhat occupied halls of Konoha High School. She clutched her bag straps, heels clicking sharply against the tiled floors as she rudely brushed by a group of freshmen. She inwardly cringed, disgusted by the vile contact of sweaty, flabby tween skin and her own silky, pale as ever shell.

She turned a corner, a smile playing at her lips as her eyes landed on a familiar brunette. Tenten *insert last name here* swore furiously under her breath, her dark buns uncharacteristically unkempt giving the tomboy a rather flustered outer appearance. She jostled the lock for her teal locker, a scowl at her lips before she impatiently punched it. Sakura rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder before saying,

"No, no no." she wagged a finger, a small laugh escaping her. Tenten's head whipped in her direction, minuscule beads of sweat spraying onto her in the process. Sakura gently pushed the girl to the side, eyeing the locker briefly before harshly kicking it with the back of her heel. As if on cue, it squeaked open, a wide grin appearing on Tenten's face. "The trick is, you don't aim for the lock or anything like that. Check out the dents from the sophomore's before us and follow suit."

"Thanks." Tenten sighed, stooping down to retrieve what appeared to be several textbooks. Sakura stared, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Tenten's carelessly put together outfit; a pair of old, baggy jeans and a sweatshirt riddled with harsh graffiti. The only thing remotely clean on her was her trademark Converse. Without meeting her gaze, Tenten continued. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Office duty," I said simply, opening her bag and retrieving a stapled set of fax papers. Tenten chuckled, slamming her locker and rising to her feet. She adjusted the books in her arm, using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat away from her forehead.

"Oh, how tedious it must be as Class President," she said sarcastically.

"With people like Shikamaru and Neji around I need all the extra anything I could get," Sakura sighed, stretching her arms above her head and walking a few steps away form Tenten. The brunette followed after her, falling into step with the pink haired girl and tucking a strand of hair behind her recently pierced ear.

"Got gum?" she asked innocently.

Tenten was a gum junkie.

Sakura nodded, dipping her hand in her backpack and efficiently retrieving a stick of gum. Tenten snatched it from her hand, a satisfied grin on her face as she popped it into her mouth and savagely chewed it. The two girls continued walking, majority of their topics small and unworthy of specific attention. Soon enough, the girls came to a stop, pausing briefly outside of Mr. Asuma's classroom door before ultimately entering. It was Tenten's class and Sakura had documents to drop off.

"Nice of you to join us, Tenten," he greeted, standing a few feet away from them with an impatient expression on his face. Tenten gave a weak smile, scratching nervously at the back of her neck as she tentatively walked to her seat.

"Sorry, Asuma. I had P.E. and changing takes a while," she apologized. Asuma shook his head, eyebrow slightly raising as his eyes landed on Sakura.

Or so she thought.

Sakura became noticeably rigid, as the object of Mr. Asuma's attention spoke huskily from the doorway.

"Is this room eighty-seven?"

Sakura whipped her head around, jaw unhinging as her eyes landed on the towering figure. With spikey hair that actually seemed sufficient _without_ excess hair gel, perfect, almond shaped eyes, and wide, well-sculpted torso that was visible through a tight t-shirt, Sakura felt her knees weaken. She bit her lower lip, a seductive tactic she preformed without thinking.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Asuma replied, walking briskly towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced briefly in Sakura's direction. "You must be Juugo, the recent transfer student."

The stranger nodded, a simple gesutre that left Sakura, --and not to mention the remaining female populace of the classroom--, squealing inwardly. Even Tenten, who at this point had yet to demonstrate any sort of male attraction since the great Neji debacle of ninth grade, was unable to discreetly check out Juugo. Suddenly, he glanced down at Sakura, her emerald eyes widening slightly as he hovered over her petite figure.

"Sakura?" Mr. Asuma prompted, snapping his fingers impatiently in her face. He repeated the action, groaning in frustration before rapping his knuckle against her infamous forehead. "Ms. Haruno."

"Uh-huh?" she asked absentmindedly, eyes locked with Juugo's. Without breaking her gaze, she withdrew the documents from her bag and handed them wordlessly to the teacher.

He irritably snatched it from her, fidgety and anxious from not having a smoke in so long. His slanted eyes scanned the paper, flipping gently through it before he glanced in her direction. He folded his arms, facing the classroom with a wry grin on his face.

"Must be your lucky day, Hyuuga." he announced, eyes landing on the timid girl to the far back of the room. Hinata Hyuuga released an audible gulp, a brilliant blush appearing against her pallid cheeks as the teacher adressed her. "You get to show Juugo here around the school."

"Wh-What?" she stammered, light grey eyes widening to comical proportions as she glanced in the boy's direction. A collective groan escaped the female portion of the class, before Sakura finally broke Juugo's haunting gaze.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. Mr. Asuma ignored her, pointing to an available seat beside Hinata and strolling to the blackboard. Juugo shrugged, sidestepping the flabbergasted Sakura and dutifully sat beside a flustered Hinata.

--

Ino Yamanaka tossed her long, blonde hair over her shoulders, daintilly eating her rather compact lunch in the cafeteria. Choji Akimichi sat beside her, munching viciously at his ribs and full course meal, undaunted by Ino's dietary demeanor. Shikamaru Nara, the final member of the childhood trio leaned lazily in the chair, rhythmically tapping his slender fingers against the tabletop.

"Yo! Shikamaru!"

"Oh, Jesus," he said flatly, as a familiar group of boys he could define as his associates approached him. Naruto Uzumaki waved exaggeratedly a few feet away, eyes flashing furiously in Sasuke Uchiha's direction as he bluntly sat opposite Shikamaru. Ino's mouth slightly fell open, before she decided to play it cool and ignore Sasuke's presence. Sasuke did the same, although not intentionally.

"Choji, dude, you have to tell me." Kiba Inuzuka grinned, dog like traits accentuated with the expression. His best friend, Shino Aburame, strolled beside him, sitting at the table. "How do you get served so quick, man?"

"I have connections," he said in between bites. Kiba nodded slowly, a wry smile as he took a chomp of his chicken wing. Naruto finally made it to the table, making a point to glare at Sasuke before greeting Shikamaru and the remainder of teenagers heartily.

"What's up, Naruto?" Kiba replied, glancing over his shoulder as yet two more members of their group approached them. Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee walked purposefully towards the table, trays firmly in their hands before they joined the somewhat full table.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Lee asked, thick eyebrows furrowed as he glanced frantically about. "As Vice President, it is my duty to be aware of her whereabouts every hour on the hour."

"Lee. You freak," Kiba said.

"I haven't seen Forehead all day," Ino shrugged, a disappointed sigh escaping her at her failed efforts to seduce Sasuke.

"Ino!" a high pitched voice cried. Ino's eyes widened, as she nearly choked on her salad before facing the voice's owner. Tenten and Sakura sprinted towards her, hands clasped together as they jumped excitedly with one another. Ino stared stupidly at them, eyes flashing between the two in genuine annoyance.

"What?" she nearly yelled. Sakura and Tenten smiled, exchanging looks before ultimately screaming in complete glee,

"Juugo!"

"Who?" Ino raised an eyebrow. Sasuke blinked, glancing slowly in the girls direction as the table's occupants watched the scene before them. Sakura and Tenten sat down, roughly pushing Choji out of the way before informing their friend.

"Juugo's the new boy-," Tenten began, before Sakura finished.

"Who looks totally hot-."

"And he's really smart-," Tenten added.

"And he has the most _gorgeous_ naturally violet eyes!-"

"And he's into sports-,"

"And he's single!" they finished together, a squeal escaping them as a flurry of giggles quickly followed. Ino snorted, trying but failing miserably to conceal her interest.

"So, where is the hunk?" Ino laughed, propping her arm on the table. The excited noises almost immediately died down, before Sakura and Tenten mumbled something whilst looking in various directions. Ino raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two before prompting them. "I'm sorry. Were you talking to _me_?"

"Hinata's his student buddy," Sakura sighed.

"Principal picked her for it. It was totally out of our hands," Tenten shrugged. There was a brief pause, as realization steadily dawned on Ino. She slowly nodded her head, confirming that she understood what was said.

"Who's Juugo?" Choji asked in genuine interest, mouth full of food. Ino glanced impatiently in his direction, making miniature hand gestures to dismiss the large boy. Choji scowled, biting ruefully into his meal with stealing nasty glances in the girl's direction.

"There he is," Tenten gasped, a light blush flashing against her cheeks. Sakura's eyes darted in the girls direction, as Ino gradually followed her friend's hungry gaze.

Juugo was well over six feet tall, dwarfing Hinata's five foot something or the other. She strolled questionably close to him, a weak smile on her face as she spoke to the stoic appearing boy. It was adorable. Hinata's eyes landed on the table, as she bit her lower lip at a second thought before ultimately leading him towards it. Tenten and Sakura gasped, tending frantically to their appearance whilst Ino couldn't help but fix her blouse a bit.

"H-Hello everyone," Hinata said softly, hands clasped together. Juugo stood behind her, gaze firmly set on Sasuke as she spoke. "This is J-Juugo. H-He is n-new here and..."

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said quickly, taking advantage of Hinata's sudden loss for words. She shot up from her seat, extending a friendly hand towards the boy and shaking it enthusiastically. Slightly deterred by the severe lack of eye contact, she cleared her throat. Still, Juugo seemed fascinatd by Sasuke, who only returned the hard gaze. "We met this morning. I'm the Class President and if you have any inquiriers feel free to direct them to me."

"I'm Tenten!" Tenten spat out, clapping her hands over her lips in vain. The sudden outburst managed to break Juugo's concentration, as he faced the embarrassed brunette with unabashed curiousity. Tenten gulped, shakily standing up and taking hold of the boys hand. "Nice to meet you...?"

"Ino." Ino said smugly, subconciously tapping at her collarbone to discreetly draw his gaze to her cleavage. His sight briefly drifted downwards, quickly flashing back up with impressive composure. "So the rumours are true."

"What rumours?" a voice said suddenly. Ino rolled her eyes, well aware of who the person was. Subaku Temari, a more recent transfer student and friend of Naruto and Shikamaru, stood behind her, a tray of food in her hands as she studied the scene.

Shikamaru mumbled, no doubt daunted by the rowdy blonde's sudden appearance. Ino stared, eyes narrowed in annoyance at the newcomer before she pointedly faced Juugo once again. Temari, undaunted by the rude gesture, took a precise stride towards him, boldly staring at him as he equally returned the gaze.

"...Subaku?" he asked, eyes slightly squinting as he took in the girl's profile. Temari stared, expression neutral as her head tilted to the side.

"New guy, huh?" Temari asked, more to herself rather than anyone else. She shrugged, brushing him off and walking away. He stared after her, seemingly mesmerized by the retreating figure as Ino's nervous laugh broke into the awkward silence.

"Don't mind her." she joked, waving her perfectly manicured nails in the air. Juugo stared on, ignoring the other's questioning gaze. "Temari does weird thing-"

"Excuse me," he said suddenly, gently pushing Hinata to the side before briskly following in Temari's path. Hinata clutched her chest, swallowing hard as he gradually became out of sight. Ino scoffed incredulously, as Sakura and Tenten shook their heads in disbelief.

"Did you _see_ that look?" Sakura choked out, glancing around in genuine disbelief.

"What look?" Lee ventured, nonplussed by the brief event that took place.

"The look of _love_." Ino made a retching sound, placing unneccessary emphasis on the end of the phrase. Naruto raised an eyebrow, shooting a glance at Sasuke before laughing to himself. Ino frowned, hands akimbo as she said defensively, "I'm serious, Naruto."

"You don't think..." Tenten's voice trailed off, as she opted for a hand gesture to demonstrate her thoughts. Sakura nodded, visibly saddened by the turn of events and slouching into her seat. Ino shook her head, defeated by the debacle and downright sickened.

--

"Why are you following me?" Temari asked in annoyance, coming to a halt in the middle of the hall. Juugo, who walked a few feet behind her at a steady pace mimicked the gesture. She eyed the boy, a perfectly tweezed eyebrow poised to place emphasis on the question.

Juugo, being the quiet gentlemen he is merely responded, "I can't tell you."

"Okay," Temari said. He was unable to conceal his shock by the response, as if he expected a much more in depth reply than a simple tolerance of his unreasonable actions. She continued walked, placing her earphones back in their proper place and strolling leisurely down the hall.

Although she managed to make one or two friends at her new school, Temari still sat in an isolated area with her outcast of two younger brothers. Gaara usually kept to himself, usually due to his preference to remain quiet and low tolerance for anusances. Kankuro, the middle child, was just a complete pervert. It had only been two or so months since the transfer and he had created quite a name with himself among the laides--and their boyfriends.

She stepped onto the empty field, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding once the sun shined brilliantly against her tanned skin. In her hometown, it was very hot and much more unbearable than Konoha's education system or climatic tendencies. All of the girls here were pale, poised and petite. Temari was tanned, rough, full figured and boisterous.

And she loved it.

Juugo was still following her, but Temari managed to ignore his presence that at this point had become surprisingly refreshing. She walked across the grassy soccer field, scanning the towering bleacher's for her brother's. Her eyes landed on two dark silhouettes, perched dangerously atop the seventy odd stepped bleacher's.

Without hesitating, she hopped up the steps, never once slipping or looking down to assure herself. She eventually arrived at her destination, expression neutral as she sat in fron of her brother's that stared blankly behind her.

"...Temari." Kankuro said quietly, eyes never leaving Juugo's approaching form. "Who's your friend?"

The blonde glanced behind her, tugging nonchalantly at her pigtails. She shrugged. "Dunno. He just follows me."

"A stray?" Kankuro smirked, his facial tattoos annuciating against his face. Temari stared at him, rolling her eyes in disgust at her brother's sense of humor. Gaara merely stared on, appearing somewhat ghostly with his thick rimmed eyeliner.

Without a word, Juugo took an available seat a little ways to Temari's right, blatantly staring at her as she spoke animatedly with her brother's. Temari was very skilled in the art of ignoring, and Gaara honestly didn't seem to give a shit about whether or not the boy spoke. Kankuro, however, seemed completely bothered by his presence, and frequently glanced in his direction.

"I've heard about you," he said finally, hands laced with one another and expression rivalling Gaara's.

"Say what?" Kankuro knitted his brow. Juugo ignored him, staring pointedly at Gaara, a clear sign that the statement was directed to him. "Yo, Gaara, I think he's talking to you."

"...And?" Gaara prompted, somewhat annoyed by Juugo's sudden declaration. He was honestly beginning to somewhat tolerate the boy before he spoke. Gaara stared disinterestedly at the sky, clouds casting shadows across his face.

"I was with Akatsuki."

And that did it.

Without so much as a warning, Gaara bolted upright, sprinting at an impressive speed towards him and slamming him harshly against the bleacher. The wood shook violently, splitting slightly at where Juugo's head had made contact before the enraged red head reeled his fist back and delivered a devastating blow against his jaw. Nearly snapping a tendon, Gaara ignored the unbearable pain in his left arm and came in for another punch.

Temari sprang into action, taking Gaara by the shoulder's and struggling with the scrapping boy. Juugo sat upright, shocking Kankuro by his nearly flawless appearance after suffering two hits from Gaara. A mere, minuscule trail of blood provided evidence for the boy's actions, but that was all. Juugo stared blankly, standing to his feet as Gaara struggled viciously against his sister's hold.

"Dude, get the fuck out of here," Kankuro hissed, casting a worried gaze in his brother's direction. Gaara fought in Temari's embrace, body racking violently against her figure as she winced in pain. Juugo ignored Kankuro's warning, taking purposeful steps towards Gaara and relieving Temari of her burden.

Gaara struggled relentlessly, expression perfectly stoic but body surging with energy and anger against Juugo's firm hold.

"You should go to the nurse," Juugo advised, eyes set on Temari. She flinched, taken aback by his words before instinctively bringing a curious hand to her face. Her eyes widened, as the familiar, warm liquid dripped from her cheeks. A searing pain announced itself in her nose, informing her of her injury.

"Hey! Let go of Gaara!" Kankuro sneered, walking briskly towards Juugo out of fear of falling. Juugo made no dramatic attempt to escape, merely walking down the bleacher's with a currently inactive Gaara in his arms.

--


End file.
